Secrets and Scars
by The Legendary Legend
Summary: A year after a mage leaves a hunter alone, she goes after his brother. He's a renowned paladin who's given up everything to keep her safe. This particular hunter though, has a past that even the light cannot save her from.


Letting the fiery rain come down, the Gods opened up and allowed flames and molten lava pour from the hellhole that used to be littered with clouds. The wildlife of the Barrens flailed, startled by the heat and singed environment that they used to call home. Smoke filled the air, ashes flittering in the wind, replacing the leaves that would occasionally fall from a tree. The Barrens, once known for it's extreme heat, was even hotter as the hills opened up, lava seeping through the cracks. The Barrens swallowed all life.

One life, however, was not swallowed up, but simply sat on her wolf mount that shook uneasily as ashes filled its nostrils. It whimpered slightly as the troll pat the wolf, trying to ease its worries. "There there, Sonny. All will be over soon." A grave voice muttered from beneath her helm, making the war wolf calm. The world was exploding from inside out.

What Kashi was doing there exactly, she didn't even know. Black Ice sung quietly on her back, the ringing faint, but she could hear it cry for blood. It's blue and purple runs glowed vibrantly, a beautiful piece of work. It was a present from Malygos, the Spellweaver, but only if she would fulfill what she had promised. Black Ice found nothing that could stand to its blade, and nothing was found to stand to its wielder.

Kashi had long since heard from Conigaaz. A one-night stand was far from what she had wanted. How dare she even think that settling down with a mage in Dalaran, and having kids and not having to work ever again. It was just a simple-minded dream- a dream that she had once wanted, but given up.

She looked to the skies to find a drake slowly desencding down alongside Kashi. She moved her wolf away from the landing zone as a bronze drake softly padded with its rider safely in tow. The blood elf smirked at Kashi as she scoffed and dismounted, walking up to the elf.

He was beautiful, just as beautiful as his brother. She didn't mean for this to happen, but it just did. Sorrix was amazing, and quite skilled. His devotion towards whatever he set his mind to, fueled his power to vanquish anything that stood in his way. Kashi, however, was a huge roadblock in his life, such a diversion that he had encountered. He didn't mean to. She didn't mean to.

They embraced in a short hug, which was interrupted by the bronze drake's snort. "The dragons wants quick survey of the land, we need to leave soon back to Northrend, I'm afraid we'll soon fall in."

She didn't want to do this now; she just wanted to be with him. It was so long since she has seen him, and he was covered head to toe in his plate armor, which was such fine craftsmanship, it was almost on par with her Black Ice. They quickly mounted the drake and she nodded towards Sonny as they took off, flying over the land. Sorrix felt at home in Kashi's arms, he hardly ever held her. She held tight around his waist, smiling at the thoughts of what might happen after this was over and done with.

They found that the Barrens was destroyed, the Crossroads along with Camp Tarajo. The Goblins evacuated Ratchet, and set up their services back at Booty Bay. Kashi yawned slightly as the world fell apart around them, smoldering hillsides withered as the air was thick and black. Sorrix ignored this as his nose and mouth was tightly hidden away in his armor, Kashi had a complete gas mask on. He couldn't wait to see her face again.

Sorrix happy to see the starry skies once again, welcoming the cool breezes that slipped through his armor, and he took off his helmet to let his red hair flow in the wind. The Emberwinds were highly noted for their fire-like hair, along with their prized nobility. Sorrix, however, got slightly sidetracked by finding Kashi, in ruins from what his brother had done to her. Paladins followed the light and all that is holy, but he drowned himself in the pleasures of a woman.

The bronze drake landed and Kashi was fast asleep on Sorrix's shoulder. "Kashi," he muttered, shaking her awake. The troll hunter yawned and stretched, stepping down onto Krasus' landing. Sorrix followed suit as the drake nodded and flew off, to alert the other flights of how Kalimdor stood against the cataclysm. Kashi sighed and stood uneasy in her heavy armor, ready to sleep again. Sorrix laughed and lifted her as Sonny leaped happily up to see them again. He slipped her in his saddle, and led him to the place that Sorrix had rented in Dalaran for the two of them while they surveyed land.

While inside, Kashi ran straight for the bed and hopped in it, slipping off every inch of her armor and welcoming the sheets. Black Ice calmed in the corner, softly asleep it seemed, what an enchanted weapon it was. Kashi sighed and slithered around underneath the covers, glad that she had a warm place to sleep.

Sorrix discarded his armor to a neat pile as well, his chiseled chest bearing scars of a paladin's rigorous work. Kashi noted every single one of them, always looking for new ones he had acquired and comparing them to her own. She always was taken aback by his beauty, and giggled at how Blood Elves were always noted for their good looks. They took pride in their appearance, and Sorrix wasn't an exception. He neatly combed his hair, pointy spikes protruding off to the sides beside his long ears. He walked around in some sleepwear pants that Kashi was disappointed in seeing.

Her eyelids began to droop, and Sorrix soon became blurry. The sheets suddenly took her under, until she was startled by sudden warmth against her. She peaked out one eye to find him smiling at her, emerald orbs peering out from long, red eyebrows. Kashi giggled softly against his face before placing a small kiss against his lips. Fire burned against them as his bare chest was against her and she ran a hand along his spine. He pulled back and looked down at her, examining how beautiful she was. Drowning in her, he pulled loose her blonde hair and planted kisses down along her jawbone and neck. She shivered against him, and pulled his body closer to her, sinking against his body.

Nights spent with him always flew by. She awoke to a bright sun, beating heavily against her eyelids. She didn't want to open her eyes, so she rolled over to find Sorrix snoring loudly against her chest. She was a good foot taller than him, and she was always his pillow in bed. His strong arms held her close against him, and Kashi hardly got any sleep while with him. She was a light sleeper, due to her hunter training, always alert and ready to move when the moment struck. She never told him though that he kept her up at night, he might leave. He can't leave, not like his brother.

His snoring abruptly stopped and he opened an eye to find Kashi staring down at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, stroking his hair, making him purr at the touch. That was his weak spot she found, he loved his hair being played with, more than she even did. She ran her fingers through his ruby hair, taking in his beautiful complexion. What did she do to deserve him?

She tried not comparing him to his brother, but they were a lot alike. That wasn't why she liked Sorrix though; he was loyal and caring. Conigaaz might have been caring, but he wanted to go for his own needs. The Emberwind brothers had it backwards; Sorrix was the one straying from the path of the light. Kashi wanted to bring him down with her, and she didn't feel a bit sad for stopping his studies of becoming a paladin.

"How long have you been up," he murmured, leaning into her palm and pulling her tighter against him with the other arm. She scooted down to his eye level, making her feet peek out from underneath the covers. They really needed a bed that fit them both.

"Just woke up," she replied, kissing him good morning, but groaning at the morning breath that they both held. He laughed at her face as she rolled out of bed, trying to straighten out the mess of a hair she had. Sorrix always had perfect hair, Kashi was convinced it was enchanted. There was no way after everything that they did, his was not a hair out of place. She stretched and slipped on some pants and a shirt to walk down the hallway and take a shower, leaving Sorrix to deal with whatever the morning had brought him.

She simply stood in the shower with the hot water beating down on her hardened skin. She wondered what Sorrix saw in her, he could have anyone he pleased. No other female blood elf would have the skin that she had, nor the scars or disgusting blue tint that she held. The hot air seeped into her skin, wounds, and hair. She placed a hand on the wall, leaning into the support, suddenly overcome with pain. New blood poured from a new wound on her abdomen, she must have opened the wound from last night. She grimaced as she ran her hand over the wound; it was small, but still painful.

After the shower, she staggered against the wall and slid to the floor. Blood continued to pour from her wound, even more than ever. Where did this wound come from? Her towel lay over her body, seeping in most of the blood.

A darkened portal formed on the far side of the room, breaking through the steam from the shower. An elf stepped through and laughed at the situation Kashi was in.

"My my, dear Kashi," he said stepping towards the troll. He shook his head in disapproval. "Surely wielding the Black Ice doesn't take that much of a toll on you. Maybe you aren't fit to wield the polearm." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kashi lifted her towel slightly to make sure she was completely covered to the Death Knight. "Get away from me, Darkhallow. I don't need your grief now."

"You know, if you don't make yourself equally amazing as the Black Ice, its power will rip you to shreds by simply being in its presence. Malygos doesn't lie when he says that its power is amazing. Just be known, that when it kills you, the Lich King will be pleased with it in his arsenal." He said, leaning down and breathing heavily on her face. "You know, you're quite disgusting without your armor. I don't see how that blood elf screws you every night. No wonder his brother left you, at least he wasn't blind."

Kashi punched him, hard against the blood elf's face. Such conceited things they were, always full of themselves. "Get away from me, death knight. I'll kill you now, so help me God."

"With what, your towel? You might want to get that bandaged as well," he pushed hard against her stomach, making her scream and wither in agony. She tried to remove his hand, but to no avail, while his other hand explored underneath the towel. "So bloody, that's quite disgusting." She grimaced and pushed hard against his hand. She wanted this leech away from her.

"Sorrix!" She screamed, pain in her cries as the death knight withdrew, walking through his death gate and disappearing from the room. The only sounds were the soft drips of the showerhead, and Sorrix's hurried footsteps to the room. She unlocked the door to let him in, but quickly collapsed, tears pouring down her face.

"Kashi, my God, how did this happen?" He said, lifting the towel to find the fresh wound now plagued from where a black handprint was pushed hard against it. Bruising swelled the wound, as small pus began to seep from the wound. Sorrix placed his hands over the wound, and the other behind Kashi's head. He would ask her how the handprint had gotten there, surely he didn't do this. He cleared his mind, trying to find the light that was far from his studies.

_Sorrix, long time no see,_ he seemed to think to himself, finding the light within him. Light emitted from his hands, and the wound already began to improve. _I expect to see you again, for these favors of serving you are becoming quite arrogant with nothing in return._ These thoughts filled his mind, but they were all figments of his imagination. The light wouldn't give up on him, but he would always need it. He had to heal Kashi.

"Sorrix," she whispered, through quiet whimpers into his lap as he pulled her close.

"It's fine, Kashi," he reassured, healing the final marks on her stomach, leaving only a faint, pink scar, a constant reminder of a battle that she had, only to add to the other marks. He would never ask how she got it, she wouldn't tell him. So many secrets from her that he wishes that he could burden as well.

She couldn't tell them that the scars were from her own weapon. It made her sound like she liked to hurt herself, but wasn't it the truth? This was great power that she wielded, but it tore her from the inside out. On top of that, the Lich King had her in his sights, ready to rip the polearm from her dead grasp. Darkhallow would be the next wielder, and he was very eager to kill her off now, if Malygos had not assured her safety from evil, she would have been long dead from now. Malygos only wanted Deathwing dead, and Kashi wanted to make sure that that dream was accomplished. The world collapsing around them added a great atmosphere to the final days of the black dragonflight.

She wanted this though, this burden of the blue dragonflight resting on her shoulders. The immense power that she wielded would assure her that no one would mess with her, the mere presence of her made people look away. She was amazing again, regardless of being a troll, or a simple minded hunter, people respected her.

"Let's go, Sorrix," She instructed, trying to pull the blood elf back out of bed. He slept so much during the day, almost like the night elves. Kashi felt better than ever, fully restored by her paladin's hands. "Get up, lazy." She said, crawling in beside him. He smiled and looked at him. "Jeez, Sorrix." He hugged her close to him, the sun beating on them both.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Sarai'yu," he said into her, closing his eyes and holding tighter. "But good lord, please don't get yourself killed. I can't loose you," She looked down at him to find a stern look on his face, all but sincere. "Please promise me you will let me help you if you bite off more than you can chew."

She bit the inside of her lip, holding back the sudden urge to spill everything to the elf. Instead of pouring herself onto him, she knelt down and kissed him long and hard. "My dear paladin, not even the light can save me now," she whispered, and continued the kiss, Sorrix returning the passion. He would save her from this invisible enemy, he would save her. They could also kill a few more minutes together, no one would deny that time they held sacred with each other, not even themselves.


End file.
